Meta vs Jason Todd
Pre-Analysis Vengeance is apart of a person at one place or another but these two are off the charts Agent Maine the meta Jason Todd the red hood Now let’s dig deeper to find out who would win in a fight Meta Project freelancer was like the weapons X program but less evil and why you ask well mostly due to Meta but before Meta was Meta he was Agent Maine who was the brute,muscle,and brawn of the group who had the AI that the members of freelancers have today but here where the weapons X program gets in they decided to rip the AI in pieces and leave him with the one with AI of creativity and since he got Thant one he evil now and went on a freelance killing spree to get all the AI pieces Stats DC: Around Small Building Level with weapons and being city level Speed: Subsonic in reaction time and combat speed Strength: In striking strength is DC, in lifting strength it is class 100 Durability: Is at city level Intelligence: Skilled tactician and martial artist Attacks or abilities: - Can stop time for a short time - Enhanced motion tracker - Active camouflage - Strength boost - Overshield - Domed bio shield - Adaptive camouflage With those stats and moves you think he invincible but he not Weakness - Using too much “abilities” will overpower his suit - He kinda control by the AI But he did almost got all of the AI and even with his weaknesses he still a killing machine and if you come across to him hope to god someone will help you "A brute. Strong, unrelenting, fearless. He had no qualms when being asked to do the unpleasant, the morally questionable, because despite what many thought of him he knew he was, at his core, a soldier, and his actions inevitably served the greater good." ~ Counselor describing Agent Maine prior to his transformation into the Meta. Red Hood After a bit time pass since Dick Grayson quit from being Batman sidekick Batman found Jason Todd who was stealing from the bat cave instead of take him down or throw him out he made him the next Robin for a bit beside crime fighting he was fight until he got kidnapped by the Joker and he torture him and killed him by a explosion but he returned as the red hood and out for revenge Stats DC: Building level Speed: Is at Massively hypersonic Strength: In lifting strength is at peak human level, in striking strength is at building level Durability: Around building level Intelligence: Extremely High, Jason has received excellent education and tutoring from Batman, and thus has extensive knowledge of various subjects, which include Science, Mathematics, Forensic Medicine, Geography, History, and Leadership. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organizer as the Red Hood. Well with those stats are impressive he not invincible Weakness: -Traumatized by the joker by past events -Normal human weakness Even he’s not perfect he a hard to beat anti-hero and you know it But is it enough to beat The meta find out "Bad guys like us? The life we lead? We’re never truly alone. Everyday is a fresh horror. Every memory a nightmare. Even when it is just the two of us…. there’s a pasty-clown sitting at the corner in the room, just laughing. At us." –Jason Todd Battle Jason Todd or know as red hood was sent to a artic place where the Meta was at to kill him for unknown reasons. He find a ship and he hear metal noise and muffled voices he thought it was that due to the metal walls and he enter the ship to see stairs he went up it to see his target Agent Maine fighting and winning over the AI in a person who losing to him and as he get prepared meta kills the person he was as a secondary condition with the AI and he get it he turns around to see Red Hood AI’s: KILL him kill him kill him Epsilon: Sure KILL this person for no reason Meta then jump press his brute shot against the wall and front flip to the glass the first instinct Todd was to get the hell out of the range of his target attack and got out the cyber blade thing in one hand in the another was his gun as the target look at his place as he stopping to thrust his blade half of his brute shot as Jason about to shoot Main course Vengeance FIGHT!!! Jason shoots at Meta but meta didn’t flinch due to his armor and trust his blade at Jason who block it with the cyber blade but meta wouldn’t back down and Both got in a inmeanse power struggle which both won’t give an inch but after a minute or two meta change the direction of his brute shot at Jason and Meta shoots the gun at Jason, Jason quickly realized that he about to shoot his brute shot so he black flip out of the way. Red Hood: Okay a face on battle won’t win I need stealth on my side After the grenade exploded we see Red Hood in the air vents after a bit he saw the brute shot poking outside or inside the vent and cut around where Jason was and when it made the circle or square around it Todd grab ahold of the vent and kick but he saw no one there but he hear footsteps coming to stab him in the back but he backflip around him and shoots where the he thinks Meta was and……..he was on point and landed the shots to reveal Meta. Jason throws his Grenades at meta and it exploded but it knock Jason in the vents. Jason fall to the ground and when the blast cleared we see meta with dents in his armor and he start to continuously shoot at red hood who try to outrun the blast but one blast did got to him and knock him to the wall. Due to blast the snow below ship collapse and ship began it decent heavily down to the ground. (Red hood: Kidding me. I need to escape) Red Hood didn’t notice that meta about to use the blade half of brute shot and applied force to on the mask but red hood grab a pistol and shoot it at his leg and he got out of his mask and slash open a potion of the metal with that with his knife. Red hood get out another knife and climb up the mountain but he fall but he quickly put a knife back causing him to slow down with him seeing a explosion that destroyed the ship into pieces. He finally stop two feet above the ground with a two cars he decided to take one of it Thinking it over………...surely he was mistaken Meta got out of the crumble pieces and got on the other car and chase after Jason. Jason look behind him to see Meta chasing after him but he see a machine gun and he put a box of bullets on the gas pedal and put his feet on the steering wheel and his hand on the trigger and began to shoot at Meta who retaliate by shooting his brute shot and made multiple explosive at him and one landed in the car around the machine gun he let go of one hand and throw it off the car but multiple landed in the car and Jason can’t get them out in time so he jump out of it at the time of the explosion started and knock to him across 6 feet away from the explosion and he landed in the snow causing his sight to be disorderented after regain his sight he saw meta 3 feet away he got out cyber arm blade and quickly defend himself when meta bring down the blade on Jason but when the blades meet one broke……..and that was Jason but meta brute shot was knock back about two feet and Jason escape. Jason knows that the meta will catch up so he use he electric wings but before he use it meta shot the wings down. Jason throw a knife at Meta hand causing him to let go Brute shot and Jason quickly got the brute shot and cut of his arm off but meta decided to use his strength boost and punch Jason in the stomach and regain control of the brute shot. Jason saw tanks full of gasoline even though he will die he could bring him along with a bang but he save that as a last resort he could use his martial arts to dodge meta attack and use a knife to kill meta by impale him though the head. Jason run towards meta with the knife in his hand and about to strike but meta counter by using the blade part to defend himself this cycle repeated 3 times then Jason throw him at the tanks and run at Meta about to end it he thought meta is done but it was the biggest mistake he ever made. Meta use his tempore distortion to stop time he then shoot multiple Grenades around Jason then he slash the brute shot at Jason legs then he walk away then time resumes. Jason legs were cut off even though he was going to die at least he going to die at least he going to go out with a………. BANG!!! The explosives went off and red Hood was no more. Meta walks away to get the next AI K.O!! Post-Analysis Well poor Jason but anyways why Meta win here the reasons Meta takes strength they have similar striking strength but I gave the edge to meta due to his boost and meta have better lifting strength and In speed I admit Jason takes it with his Massively hypersonic speeds while In durability well Meta takes this rather easily since Jason is building level while Meta is town and usually 250 to 2500 buildings make a town but that with 4 people so I will say 250 But That still makes Meta 62.5 times more durable then Jason onto In Intelligence I admit Jason takes it meta focus on brute strength Sure he not dumb but Jason with his combat experience and plans Jason takes it. The thing that seal meta victory well his armor modifications with that he could end Jason and camouflage would equal Jason stealth if not better and Temore distortion is a complete game changer and so on, With all that in consideration I gave the win to Meta. In the end look like Jason dead once again. The winner is agent Marine or the Meta Winner:Meta! ++62.5 More Durable +Stronger +Brute shot is better then all of Red hood weapons +Multiple minds < one mind…... +Tempoere distortion is a game changer…. ++....In fact all of the enhancements are game changers…. =.....and camouflage equals to Stealth maybe more however…. =AP/DC are equal –…….But he Dumber –…...it will run out and he will be defenseless –Slower –Worse at hand to hand combat Loser:Red Hood +Smarter +Faster +More weapons +Better at hand to hand combat =Stealth equal camouflage =AP/DC are equal –Weaker –Brute shot beats Reds weapons –Has no way of hurting Meta –Way Less durable –Meta armor enhancements will be tediousCategory:Year 1 Battles Category:Patrick Gowen Category:Red vs Blue Combatants Category:DC Combatants